The Marriage
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Übersetzung! Complete! Zu Beginn von Harrys siebten Jahr, fällt Dumbledore der perfekte Weg ein, um den Krieg zu beenden. Es gibt nur ein Problem: Harry weigert sich, im Spiel des Schulleiters mitzuspielen. Kann Harry die Falle des alten Zauberers umgehen


Huhu!

So, ich mach es kurz und schmerzlos:  
Dies hier ist ein One-Shot, den ich gestern aus dem Englischen übersetzt habe! Mit der Erlaubnis der Autorin, selbstverständlich... ;)  
Er ist richtig, richtig gut! Konnte einfach nicht widerstehen... _lach_

Titel: The Marriage

Länge: ca. 6000 Wörter

Autor: Janara

Übersetzer: Silbernewolfsfrau

Beta: Mamodo _knuddel_ Hab dich lieb! )

Genre: Humor!! Habt euren Spaß! Meine Beta und ich hatten ihn auf jeden Fall! XD

* * *

**The Marriage**

**By Janara**

Harry schlurfte zum Büro des Schulleiters, sich fragend, was das alte Huhn nun wieder von ihm wollte. Seit der Nacht, in der Sirius gestorben war, hatte sich seine Meinung von dem alten Mann verschlechtert. Dumbledore benahm sich, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre und behandelte Harry weiterhin wie ein Kind, trotz den Versprechen, die in dieser furchtbaren Nacht gemacht worden waren.

Vor dem Gargoyle, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte, blieb Harry stehen und nahm sich einen Moment, um sich zu fassen und all seine dunklen Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes zu drängen, wo er sie unter einigen Lagen von Schutzschildern versteckte. Er war noch nicht dazu bereit, den Schulleiter wissen zu lassen, was er wirklich über ihn dachte und er wäre nicht überrascht, falls der alte Bastard versuchte, Legilimens an ihm anzuwenden, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Waffe immer noch loyal zu ihm stand.

Erneut tief einatmend und dann langsam wieder ausatmend, sagte Harry das Passwort ‚Zuckerstange' und schritt durch den Türrahmen, sobald dieser frei war. Die Treppen hochfahrend, ging er noch einmal sicher, dass sein Verstand geschützt war und klopfte dann an die Tür und trat ein.

„Ah, Harry, mein Junge. Komm rein und setz dich. Zitronenbonbon?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln und deutete Harry an, näher zu kommen.

Harry gehorchte mit einem kleinen Lächeln und machte es sich in dem gemütlichen Sessel bequem. „Nein, danke, Schulleiter.", sagte er, die angebotene Süßigkeit mit einem Kopfschütteln ablehnend.

Dumbledore zuckte nur mit den Schultern und steckte sich eines der Bonbons in den Mund. „Also, Harry, bist du aufgeregt, dein letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts zu beginnen?", fragte er, seine Augen funkelnd, als ob er die Antwort auf diese Frage längst wüsste.

Nun war es an Harry, die Schultern zu zucken. „Ein wenig, schätze ich." Entscheidend, dass er ein wenig mehr ausholen musste, fuhr er fort: „Es ist gleichzeitig aufregend und ein bisschen traurig. Hogwarts ist der einzige Ort, der sich für mich nach einem Zuhause anfühlt." _Nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich niemals erwartet hab, lang genug zu leben, um meinen Abschluss zu erleben, _dachte Harry finster.

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Ja, ich weiß, dein Leben mit den Dursleys war nicht immer spaßig. Aber ich denke, ich habe eine Lösung für einige unserer Probleme gefunden.", strahlte er. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. _Ich wusste es! Der verrückte, alte Idiot _muss _sich einfach in mein Leben einmischen! Schon wieder! Wird er denn niemals lernen? Nun, dieses Mal werde ich es nicht zulassen. Was auch immer er will, das ich tue, ich werde es nicht machen!_

Sich nicht der rebellischen Gedanken bewusst, die durch den Kopf seines Schülers flogen, fuhr Dumbledore fröhlich damit fort seine Pläne zu erklären.

„Mir wurde berichtet, dass Voldemort entweder etwas für Halloween oder für Weihnachten plant.", begann er.

„Mit allem Respekt, Sir, Voldemort plant immer etwas. Und er scheitert jedes Mal.", unterbrach Harry so höflich, wie er konnte.

„Ja, aber dieses Mal sind seine Pläne ein wenig anders.", erklärte Dumbledore freundlich, sich in seinem Stuhl vorlehnend, somit eine ausgezeichnete Nachahmung deines Lieblingsgroßvaters schaffend. Nicht, dass Harry jemals einen gehabt hatte, also ging der Effekt an ihm verloren. „Du siehst. Voldemort will dich nicht länger töten. Er will dich an sich binden."

"Was?"

"Auf diese Art entfernt er seine größte Bedrohung und er bekommt Zugang zu deinen Kräften. Sobald ihr zwei verbunden seid, wird ihn nichts mehr davon abhalten, die Weltmacht an sich zu reißen.", beendete Dumbledore, sich in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnend, sich das nächste Bonbon in den Mund schiebend und Harry über den Rand seiner Brille beobachtend.

Harry war geschockt. Er war so sehr an all die Pläne, die Voldemort ausgebrütet hatte, um ihn zu töten, gewöhnt, dass diese Bedrohungen ihm nicht länger etwas anhaben konnten. Aber das? War der Mann verrückt? _Na, hallo? Natürlich ist der Mann verrückt!_, dachte Harry sarkastisch zu sich selbst, als seine Gedanken rasten. _Eigentlich ist es ein ziemlich schlauer Plan. Wie der alte Idiot gesagt hat, es schafft mich aus dem Weg und er hat zudem Zugriff auf meine Kräfte. Ich frage mich, wer darauf gekommen ist. Sicherlich nicht der alte Voldie. Vielleicht Malfoy? Draco mag eine Dramaqueen sein, aber Lucius kann manchmal gleichzeitig scharfsinnig und verlogen sein. Glücklicherweise für uns, kommt das nur selten und mit großen Abständen vor._

„Was werden wir tun?", fragte Harry, sich völlig bewusst, dass es kein ‚wir' gab.

„Ich und ein paar Andere im Orden haben lange über diesem Problem gebrütet und die einzige Lösung, die uns eingefallen ist, ist dass du dich bindest, bevor Voldemort es schafft seine Vorbereitungen abzuschließen.", sagte Dumbledore vorsichtig.

„Was? Sind sie verrückt?", rief Harry, aus seinem Stuhl hochschießend und auf den Schreibtisch zutretend, der ihn vom Schulleiter trennte. Seine Fäuste darauf abstützend, lehnte er sich nach vorne, in diese dreimal verdammten, funkelnden Augen starrend. „Und an wen genau wollen Sie mich binden? An Sie?", höhnte er. "Wie unterscheidet sich das von dem, was Voldemort tun will? Sagen Sie mir das!"

"Harry! Beruhige dich!", donnerte Dumbledore, zufrieden sehend, wie Harry sich vom Schreibtisch entfernte. „Ich weiß, das kam als ein Schock für dich, aber lass mich erklären."

Harry begann, im Büro auf und ab zu marschieren, eine auffordernde Bewegung mit der Hand machend, als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte.

„Ich verstehe, dass dies ein Schock für dich ist, aber wie ich bereits sagte, es gibt eine einfache Lösung für das Problem. Eine Lösung mit einigen Vorteilen für dich, von denen ich nicht denke, dass du sie schon realisiert hast.", sagte Dumbledore beruhigend, seinen wütend umherlaufenden Schüler vorsichtig beobachtend. Der einzige, der all seine Pläne zunichte machen konnte, war Harry, aber er war sich sicher, er konnte Harry zu seinen Gunsten formen und nach der Bindung würde er sich wegen der Loyalität des Jungen nie wieder Sorgen machen müssen.

„Wenn du an jemanden gebunden bist, besonders wenn die Hexe oder der Zauberer magisch stark ist, passieren einige Dinge. Zum einen wirst du eine nie endende Unterstützung an Liebe haben. Liebe ist eine wunderbare Macht, Harry, eine, die dir helfen wird zu heilen und die dir die emotionale Stabilität geben, die dir dein ganzes Leben lang gefehlt hat."

Harry gab Dumbledore einen finsteren Blick, aber er schaffte es, die Kommentare zurückzuhalten, die er darüber sagen wollte, wessen Schuld _das _war.

„Weiterhin wirst du in der Lage sein, die Magie und Stärke deines Partners zu teilen und hoffentlich wird das genug sein, damit du endlich diesen Krieg beenden kannst. Du siehst also, mein Junge, es ist eine Situation, bei der du nur gewinnen kannst."

„Ich verstehe. Und wer ist es, an den Sie planen mich zu binden? Habe ich überhaupt etwas dabei zu sagen, wer es ist?", presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Natürlich hast du etwas dabei zusagen, an wen du gebunden wirst.", schimpfte Albus freundlich. „Ich muss dich jedoch bitten, vorsichtig bei deiner Wahl zu sein. Schließlich wirst du den Rest deines Lebens mit dieser Person verbringen."

„Und wenn es niemanden gibt, für den ich auf diese Art empfinde?", fragte Harry, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, er kannte die Antwort darauf bereits.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Der Bindezauber, den ich zu benutzen plane, wird sicherstellen, dass du und dein Partner sich ineinander verlieben werdet, sogar wenn ihr in der Gegenwart nicht so füreinander empfindet." Das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen war mit voller Kraft zurück. Er hatte gewonnen. Genau wie er wusste, dass er es würde. Bald würde dies alles vorbei sein und er konnte endlich etwas Ruhe und Frieden haben.

„Wie lange, bis ich eine Entscheidung getroffen haben muss?", fragte Harry, hier raus müssend, bevor er die Kontrolle über seinen Ärger oder seine Magie verlor.

„Ich brauche deine Antwort in zwei Tagen, Harry. Die Zeremonie wird Samstag zur Mittangsstunde stattfinden."

„Ich verstehe. Dann werde ich mir besser ein paar Gedanken machen. Ich hoffe, Sie werden meinen Professoren erklären, warum ich nicht im Unterricht sein werde. Einen guten Tag, Schulleiter.", schaffte Harry zu sagen und floh aus dem Büro, ehe er etwas tat, was er nicht bereuen würde. Wie den alten Hahn zu erwürgen

Dumbledore beobachtete mit einem Stirnrunzeln, wie er ging. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass der Junge den Unterricht schwänzte. Kurz darüber nachdenkend, entschied er, dass es wahrscheinlich besser so war. Sich zu entscheiden, an wen man sich band, war schließlich eine wichtige Entscheidung und umso weniger Ablenkung, umso besser. Ja, so war es wirklich viel besser und die paar Klassen, die der Junge versäumen würde, konnte er leicht wieder aufholen. Nach einem Pergament und seiner Lieblingsfeder greifend, begann Dumbledore den Professoren eine Notiz zu schreiben, die den Jungen, der lebt vom Unterricht entschuldigen würde.

--

Harry stampfte den Korridor entlang, sich nicht darum kümmernd, wo er hinlief, solange er sich nur bewegte. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er es wagen, sein Leben auf diese Art zu bestimmen? Und ganz ohne ein ‚wenn Sie gestatten'! Aber das war es, was der alte Idiot tat, nicht wahr? Das Leben anderer Leute manipulieren! Als wäre er ein Gott oder so! Und die Leute ließen ihn! Sie drehten sich nur um sich selbst und sagten 'Ja, Meister' oder 'Nein, Meister' und liefen einfach mit dem Strom! Aber nicht dieser Welpe! Oh, nein! Nicht dieses Mal! Harry hatte so viele Schläge eingesteckt, wie er konnte und nichts und niemand würde jemals wieder bestimmen, wie er sein Leben zu leben hatte!

Aber was sollte er tun? Wegrennen? Harry stoppte und dachte darüber nach. Es wäre sehr befriedigend, genau das zu tun. Sie denken lassend, sie hätten ihre Waffe fest in der Hand, nur um dann in der Dunkelheit der Nacht abzuhauen.

Harry grinste, als er sich die Gesichter der Leute vorstellte, ehe er mit einem bedauernden Seufzen diese Fantasie aufgab. Denn das war alles, was es war. Eine Fantasie. Dumbledore würde es ihm niemals erlauben, abzuhauen und würde jeden losschicken, um ihn wieder einzufangen. Er wäre vielleicht frei von Dumbledore, aber er müsste sein gesamtes Leben damit verbringen, über seine Schulter zu sehen. Nein, das war es nicht, was er wollte.

Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich mit einem finsteren Blick, als er weiterlief. Er brauchte einen besseren Plan. Einen, bei dem er allein gelassen werden würde, wenn alles beendet war. Aber was?

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang er durch die Korridore von Hogwarts gelaufen war, als er sich auf demselben Flur wieder fand, auf dem sich der Raum der Wünsche befand. Vor Überraschung blinzelnd, sah er den langen Korridor entlang. Sich fühlend, als ob er gerade aus einem schlechten Traum aufgewacht war, grinste er plötzlich. Natürlich! Es war Zeit, einen auf Hermine zu machen! Bevor er sich einen Fluchtplan zurechtlegte, musste er wissen, vor was er eigentlich fliehen wollte!

Vor der unsichtbaren Tür auf und abschreitend, bat er den Raum, ihm einen Ort zum lernen zu geben, mit allen Büchern, die jemals über Bindungen und Hochzeiten geschrieben wurden und etwas zu essen. Plötzlich hatte er Kohldampf und er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, wie spät es war.

Die Tür öffnend und eintretend, leuchteten seine Augen auf, bei dem Festmahl, das ihn erwartete. Dann stöhnte er, als er die Berge an Bücher sah, die auf ihn warteten. Er hatte ein paar Dutzend oder so erwartet, aber das sah aus, als wären es ein paar Hundert! Ah, na gut, es war nur der Rest seines Lebens, der hier auf dem Spiel stand. Er würde das schon hinkriegen, irgendwie. Zu dumm, dass er nicht Hermine um Hilfe fragen konnte.

Die Tür fest hinter sich schließend und einige Zauber für die Privatsphäre sprechend, ging Harry hinüber zu den Bergen an Büchern und begann, sie durchzusehen. Sich eins herausnehmend, dass viel versprechend aussah, setzte er sich und aß.

--

„Harry, mein Junge. Komm rein, komm rein. Ich muss sagen, ich hatte dich bereits etwas früher erwartet. Du bist also zu einer Entscheidung gekommen?", fragte Dumbledore eifrig, seine Schlafmütze richtend. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und der Schulleiter war auf dem Weg ins Bett gewesen, ziemlich ungehalten darüber, dass Harry noch nicht gekommen war, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber das war nun alles vergessen, da der Junge nun endlich hier war.

„Ich habe die letzten Tage damit verbracht, nachzudenken.", begann Harry.

„Ja, ja, und dafür den Raum der Wünsche benutzt. Ziemlich schlau von dir, muss ich sagen. Das Schloss hat niemandem erlaubt, einzutreten, es hat mich nur beruhigt, dass du in Ordnung wärst."

Harry unterdrückte ein Lächeln. _Das muss den alten Mann verrückt gemacht haben, sich einmal nicht einmischen zu können_, dachte er amüsiert.

„Die Sache ist die, mir fällt niemand ein, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen würde, also schätze ich, werden wir einen anderen Weg finden müssen, um Voldemorts Plan zu durchkreuzen.", sagte Harry, entmutigt aussehend.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Harry. Wie ich dir bereits sagte, die Liebe wird nach der Bindung kommen. Ich schätze, ich hätte dich damit nicht belasten sollen, aber ich dachte, wenn du bereits verliebt wärest, würde das die Bindungs-Zeremonie um einiges vereinfachen. Aber keine Sorge. Ich weiß den perfekten Kandidaten für dich." Dumbledore zwinkerte zufrieden bei dem Gedanken, seine zwei loyalsten und mächtigsten Jungs zu verbinden. „Geh nur sicher, am Samstag in dir große Halle zu kommen. Formale Kleidung, natürlich und um den Rest kümmere ich mich."

„Ja, Sir.", murmelte Harry und verließ schnell das Büro, sich nicht damit aufhaltend, zu fragen, wer sein Zukünftiger sein würde. Er hatte das Gefühl, er wusste es längst.

Albus bekam nicht mit, wie Harry ging. Er war zu beschäftigt damit Pläne zu schmieden. Sollte er es Severus jetzt erzählen? Er dachte sorgfältig darüber nach. Nein, er schüttelte den Kopf. Severus konnte sturköpfiger als Potter sein, wenn er in Stimmung war. Besser ihn als einen der Zeugen zu nehmen und dann die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen, wenn alle anwesend waren. Severus würde dann sehr wahrscheinlich nicht so sehr protestieren, besonders wenn es so aussah, als wäre Harry willig, diesen Bund einzugehen. Ja, das war die beste Art, die Sache anzugehen.

Vor Freude in die Hände klatschend, schickte er einen der Hauselfen, um Minerva aufzuwecken. Sie hatten eine Menge zu planen vor Samstag. Oh, dies würde ein fabelhaftes Ereignis werden. Ja, in der Tat!

--

Harry verbrachte die nächsten Tage so wie in Nebel. Er aß, besuchte seinen Unterricht, schlief, aber er war völlig betäubt. Er konnte nicht glauben, was passierte. Er hatte immer gewusst, sein Leben gehörte nicht ihm, dass die Zaubererwelt ihn als ihr Eigentum ansah, aber er hatte niemals, nicht in seinen wildesten Träumen, gedacht, dass sie ihm das antun würden.

Die Hochzeit war dem Tagespropheten bekannt gemacht worden und Freitagmorgen verkündeten große Überschriften für jedermann zu lesen, dass der Junge, der lebt am nächsten Tag heiraten würde.

Harry war von ihrer Blödheit geschockt. Wenn sie ihn an irgendeinen armen Kerl verheiraten wollten, um Voldemort daran zu hindern ihn in die Finger zu bekommen, warum erzählten sie es dann der ganzen Welt und gaben dem Dunklen Lord die Chance, ihre Pläne zu ruinieren, genauso, wie sie seine zu ruinieren versuchten? War denn jeder in der Zaubererwelt schwachsinnig?

Harry zuckte die Schultern und machte mit seinem Leben, so gut er konnte, weiter. Seine Klassenkameraden versuchten herauszufinden, wen er heiratete – die Gerüchte und Ratereien waren wild genug, um ihn ein oder zwei Lächeln zu entlocken – und nervten ihn damit, eine Einladung zu dem großen Event zu bekommen. Durch all das belächelte Harry einfach nur und weigerte sich zu antworten. Wenn die Dinge zu viel wurden, suchte er sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer und schloss sich ein, nur mit Dobby als Gesellschaft.

--

Und dann kam der große Tag. Harry erwachte an einem schönen Septembermorgen. Die Sonne schien und nicht eine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Unfähig, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, zog er sich schnell an und ging fliegen. Hoch oben im Himmel mit nichts als seinem Besen und der frischen, klaren Luft, konnte Harry sich endlich entspannen. Er hatte bis zu diesem Moment nicht erkannt, wie angespannt er gewesen war. Aber all seine Pläne waren an ihrem Platz und, ob zum besseren oder zum schlechteren, wenn dieser Tag vorbei war, war er entweder frei oder für immer gefangen. Faul über dem Quidditchfeld herumfliegend, die Tricks ausführend, auf die er gerade Lust hatte, ging Harry gedanklich noch einmal seine Pläne durch. Es musste klappen. Es musste einfach.

Er blieb mit seinem Besen bis 10.00 Uhr draußen. Ruhig außerhalb der Eingangshalle des Schlosses landend, stieg er von seinem Besen und machte sich auf in die Küche, um etwas zu frühstücken. Er war zu nervös, um hungrig zu sein, aber wusste er brauchte die Energie, also aß er soviel sein Magen verkraftete, ehe er zurück zum Turm ging, um sich für den wichtigsten Tag in seinem Leben bereit zu machen. Er wünschte mit all seiner Kraft, er wäre jemand anderes!

--

Albus Dumbledore stand auf der Anhöhe, auf der der Lehrertisch gewöhnlicherweise stand und sah sich in der Großen Halle um, strahlend. Die Dinge verliefen glatter, als er es zu hoffen gewagt hatte und endlich war der Tag gekommen, der das Ende des Krieges bedeuten würde. Harry würde mächtiger sein, als man es sich vorstellen konnte und Voldemort wäre nicht mehr.

Und niemand würde jemals wieder so dumm sein und es wagen Albus anzugreifen! Er würde endlich das haben, wovon er träumte, seit er Grindelwald getötet hatte. Ja, das war ein glorreicher Tag, in der Tat. Alles, was sie jetzt noch brauchten, war das Auftauchen von Harry.

Dumbledore sah sich ein weiteres Mal in der Halle um. Der Schwachkopf Cornelius Fudge war da, mit seiner Frau und ein paar ausgewählten Mitgliedern des Ministeriums. Potters Freunde waren ebenfalls anwesend, einschließlich der Weasleys, ihre Kinder und Lupin. Alle Mitglieder des Ordens waren hier, natürlich, und ein paar andere, bei denen Albus es sich nicht hatte verkneifen können, sie auszuspielen, wie die Malfoys. Ja, das würde ein Tag werden, der in die Geschichte einging, um niemals vergessen zu werden!

Plötzlich öffneten sich die Türen zur Großen Halle und Harry erschien. Er hielt noch im Türrahmen inne und sah sich um, ehe er weiterlief. Dumbledore lächelte stolz über seinen Schützling, aber das Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem Stirnrunzeln, als er sah, was der Junge da trug. Es war eine formale Robe, wie er es gewünscht hatte, aber sie war in Schwarz. Die ganze Kleidung des Jungen war schwarz, feinste Seide, aber nichtsdestotrotz schwarz.

Das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als Harry vor ihm zum Stehen kam und sich langsam umdrehte, die Anwesenden musternd. Auf dem Rücken seiner Roben war ein Phönix, in smaragdgrün. Den großartigen Vogel umgaben verschiedene Schlangen, alle in Silber. Albus wusste nicht, was der Junge versuchte, mit diesem Design auszudrücken, aber es war _nicht_ für ein Ereignis wie dieses geeignet! Sich zwingend, das Stirnrunzeln aufzugeben, lächelte Dumbledore wieder, als Harry sich wieder ihm zuwandte.

„Sehr verehrte…", begann er die Gäste zu begrüßen.

„Ich muss sagen, ich habe nicht erwartet, dass so viele Leute zu meiner Hochzeit erscheinen würden.", sagte Harry ruhig, mit einem Wink seines Armes den ganzen Raum einschließend. „Aber ich hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen, nicht wahr? Schließlich bin ich der Junge, der lebt, wer wäre nicht gern dabei, um meine Bindungs-Zeremonie mitzuerleben?", fragte er niemand Besonderen.

"Seid Ihr euch des wirklichen Grundes für diese... Zusammenkunft bewusst?", fuhr er fort, den geflüsterten Befehl, ruhig zu sein, von Dumbledore einfach ignorierend. „Sehen Sie, der alte Voldemort hat sich den fantastischen Plan einfallen lassen, ihn und mich aneinander zu binden. Auf diese Weise wäre ich nicht länger eine Bedrohung für ihn und er könnte seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz anderen Dingen zuwenden, außer sich Wege auszudenken, mich zu töten. Albus Dumbledore, in seiner grenzenlosen Weisheit, hat entschieden, dass der einzige Weg, mich vor dem Dunklen Lord zu retten, der ist, mich an jemanden zu binden. Er kümmert sich nicht darum, dass es momentan niemanden gibt, mit dem ich binden wollen würde. Macht das unseren verehrten Schulleiter nicht genauso böse, wie Voldemort? Was denken Sie, Mister Malfoy?", fragte Harry den Blonden, sein Bestes gebend, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Die Blicke auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden waren unbezahlbar. Er musste diesen Moment in einem Denkarium festhalten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihn niemals vergessen würde.

„Wie ich bereits Harry erklärt habe.", sagte Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy keine Chance gebend, den Mund zu öffnen und Potter einen dunklen Blick sendend. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass der Junge versuchen würde, sich daraus zu winden. Ah, na gut. Er mochte es versuchen, aber das Loch war zu tief für ihn, um jetzt noch zu entkommen. „Das ist die beste Option, die er hat. Verbunden wird er endlich die Liebe und Unterstützung bekommen, die er braucht, um zu wachsen und es wird ihm helfen, mit den eher unerfreulichen Ereignissen in seiner Vergangenheit klarzukommen." _Da, das sollte die Zartbesaiteten auf meine Seite gebracht haben. Molly weint schon in ihr Taschentuch_, bemerkte Albus zufrieden.

"Es wird ihm zudem den zusätzlichen Bonus geben, die Magie seines Bindungspartners benutzen zu können, was ihm die Kraft verleihen sollte, Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu besiegen. Und wie wir alle wissen. Liebe kommt nach der Bindung.", schloss er mit seinem besten, großväterlichen Lächeln. _Und das sollte diejenigen, die an Macht interessiert sind, beruhigen. Fudge ist begeistert, wahrscheinlich schreibt er schon die Rede, die es so aussehen lässt, als wäre all das seine Idee. Der Mann ist ein Schwachkopf, aber ein nützlicher Schwachkopf._

„Also wird niemand von Ihnen gegen diese Bindung protestieren, obwohl ich nicht liebe, an wen auch immer ich gebunden werde?", fragte Harry, noch einmal über die Menge blickend. Dumbledores Rede hatte ihre Magie jedoch getan. Niemand sah auch nur in seine Richtung. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich verstehe. Nun gut."

Sich drehend, sodass er Dumbledore direkt ansah, lächelte Harry und schnippte mit den Fingern. Eine Welle der Magie wusch über den Raum hinweg und plötzlich konnte sich keiner der Anwesenden mehr bewegen. Das einzige noch unter ihrer Kontrolle, waren ihre Augen.

„Sie sehen, Schulleiter. Ich habe Ihren Plan noch einmal durchdacht und einen gigantischen Fehler entdeckt. Ich weigere mich, weiter Ihre Marionette zu sein. Also wird diese Hochzeit, die Sie hier geplant haben, nicht stattfinden. Aber da jeder, der hier anwesend ist, eine erwartet, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, all diese feinen Leute nicht zu enttäuschen."

Harrys Lächeln wurde ein bisschen fies, als er noch einmal mit den Fingern schnippte. Wären sie dazu in der Lage gewesen, hätten sie geschrieben. Neben Harry stand Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord sah geschockt aus und absolut nicht glücklich.

Wie ein Verrückter grinsend, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und levitierte den Dunklen Lord so, dass er neben Dumbledore stand. Sich sammelnd, schloss Harry für einen Moment seine Augen, einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das hier tatsächlich tat.

Seine Augen wieder öffnend, sammelte er seine Magie und begann die Worte zu murmeln, die seine zwei Feinde für immer aneinander binden würden.

Völlig konzentriert, sein gesamtes Wesen auf die Worte und die Zauberstabbewegungen gerichtet. Er hatte nur einen Versuch, wenn er versagte… Nein! Versagen war inakzeptabel. Sich noch mehr konzentrierend, schaffte er es ohne Fehler durch den komplizierten Bindungs-Zauber.

Als der Rest der Magie in die zwei Zauberer floss, erschien eine silbrige Wolke um ihre linken Handgelenke und als der Zauber endete, gab es einen Blitz und zwei komplexe Armreifen materialisierten sich an dem gebundenen Paar. In diesem Moment sank Harry, sich absolut erschöpft fühlend, auf die Knie und jeder war wieder in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Nicht, das irgendjemand das tat. Sie waren immer noch geschockt über das, was passiert war.

Voldemort war der Erste, der reagierte. Er hob sein Handgelenk auf Augenhöhe und inspizierte die Runen auf dem Armband. _Er ist es wahrscheinlich eher gewohnt, dass seine Pläne sich in Rauch auflösen_, überlegte Harry. _Dumbledore ist wahrscheinlich so daran gewohnt, seinen Willen zu kriegen, dass er nicht mit dem Schock zu Recht kommt, wenn es mal nicht so ist. Ah, nun gut, nicht mein Problem_, dachte er selbstgefällig.

„Potter! Was hast du getan!", brüllte Voldemort, zog seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen Crucio auf den immer noch knienden Jungen.

„Tom!", rief Dumbledore aus und schlug die Hand weg, somit den Zauber unterbrechend und endend.

„Ich will wissen, was dieses Balg mit mir gemacht hat!", schrie Voldemort, einen wilden Blick in den Augen.

„Ich auch, aber das ist die falsche Art es herauszufinden!", schimpfte Dumbledore. Sich nach Harry umdrehend, gab er dem Jungen den strengsten Blick, den er hatte. „Harry, was hast du getan!"

„Dasselbe, was Sie und Voldemort tun wollten.", erwiderte Harry, engelsgleich lächelnd, als er endlich die Kraft aufbrachte, um aufzustehen.

„Alle hier dachten, mich zu einer Bindung zu zwingen, sei eine fabelhafte Idee. Alles um den Krieg zu beenden, richtig? Ich meine, der Grund rechtfertigt die Mittel, nicht wahr? Und alle waren hocherfreut, dass ich endlich die Liebe und Stabilität bekommen würde, um zu heilen und zu wachsen. Nun, wenn irgendjemand Liebe braucht, dann ist es Voldemort. Sie haben es selbst gesagt, Schulleiter. Tom Riddle hat niemals Liebe erfahren und ich wette eintausend Galleonen, dass Voldemort eine noch geringere Idee darüber hat, was Liebe überhaupt ist. Und wer ist besser geeignet, es ihm zu zeigen, als Albus Dumbledore? Er hat sehr viel Liebe zu geben und niemanden, dem er sie zeigen kann. Jetzt hat er jemanden. Und das beste von allem," Harry summte glücklich. "Das bedeutet, der Krieg ist vorbei."

Alle keuchten und begannen, wild mit ihren Nachbarn zu flüstern.

„Denkt darüber nach!", rief Harry fröhlich. „Wer sind die beiden Gegner in diesem Krieg? Albus Dumbledore und Lord Voldemort. Jetzt können sie in ihrem gemütlichen, kleinen Wohnzimmer sitzen und über ihre Schwierigkeiten reden und ich bin sicher, dass sie mit der Zeit zu einer Art Kompromiss kommen werden und das kann doch nur zu unser aller Vorteil sein, richtig?"

„Harry! Du hattest kein Recht, das zu tun!", schnappte Dumbledore fuchsteufelswild. Voldemort jedoch sah aus, als würde er gleich anfangen, zu lachen.

„Und Sie hatten kein Recht, mich zu zwingen, mich an irgendeinen Fremden zu binden! An wen wollten Sie mich binden? Severus Snape?", knurrte Harry zurück, dieser Charade müde. Der überraschte Blick auf dem alten Gesicht des Schulleiters sagte alles.

„Da diese ganze Schweinerei endlich gelöst worden ist, brauchen Sie mich ja nicht länger. Also, ich bin dann mal weg, in dringend gebrauchte Ferien. Man sieht sich. Oder auch nicht." Und damit marschierte Harry aus der Großen Halle, ein geschocktes Publikum zurücklassend.

„Du wolltest Potter und mich binden?", rief Severus Snape plötzlich, als die Worte des Jungen eingesackt waren. Wütend kämpfte er sich seinen Weg zu seinem Arbeitgeber durch.

„Nun, nun, Severus. Es war für das Beste.", versuchte Albus den wütenden Mann zu beruhigen. „Du weißt, dass du der beste Partner für Harry bist, wenn es um magische Stärke geht und ich bin sicher, du hättest ihn aus allen Schwierigkeiten heraushalten können.", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Ist es dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Junge und ich uns verabscheuen?", schnappte Severus, überhaupt nicht beschwichtigt.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr einen kindischen Groll gegeneinander hegt, Severus, aber ich bin sicher, mit der Zeit wäret ihr fähig gewesen, darüber hinweg zu sehen."

Severus sah nun noch finsterer drein, nach dieser Erklärung. Seine Augen waren verengt und seine Hände zuckten, nur Sekunden davon entfernt, Dumbledore in die nächste Woche zu hexen, als Lucius ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und leicht drückte. „Verhex ihn nicht, Severus. Ich denke nicht, dass unser Lord es schätzen würde, wenn man die Hochzeitsnacht verlegen müsste.", grinste er böse.

Die zwei Männer auf der Anhöhe sahen plötzlich krank aus.

„Du hast Recht, was hab ich mir nur gedacht?", stimmte Severus zu, schnell ahnend, was sein Slytherin-Freund tat. „Meine Entschuldigung, mein Lord, Albus. Ich bin sicher, ihr seid ungeduldig, allein zu sein und euch kennen zu lernen. Ich werde besser gehen und Potter finden und sicherstellen, dass er keinen Blödsinn anstellt." Er verbeugte sich elegant vor den beiden Männern und zog sich schnell zurück.

„Ich denke, ich werde dich begleiten, Severus. Ich möchte dem jungen Mann dafür danken, dass er den Krieg für uns beendet hat.", sagte Lucius und verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

Albus und Voldemort sahen zu, wie sie gingen, unfähig ihren Ohren zu glauben. Ihre zwei stärksten Unterstützer hatten sie gerade verlassen! Ohne einen Finger zu rühren, um ihnen zu helfen einen Weg aus dieser Lage zu finden! Um die Sache noch zu verschlimmern, konnte man, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, ihr hysterisches Lachen hören. Es war gedämpft, aber es drang dennoch in jede Ecke der Großen Halle.

„Direktor Dumbledore, ich und alle Hauselfen wünschen Ihnen eine schöne Bindung, Sir.", unterbrach eine schrille Stimme ihre Gedanken an Rache für diese Desertion, welche die Beiden planten.

„Dobby?", sagte Dumbledore überrascht.

„Ja, Direktor. Dobby ist gekommen, um Sie in die Flitterwochen zu bringen.", sagte der kleine Elf strahlend.

„Nun warte mal eine Minute!", schnappte Voldemort. „Ich habe nie irgendetwas von dem hier zugestimmt! Das ist absurd!"

„Nichtsdestotrotz, alles ist arrangiert.", sagte Dobby mit einem glücklichen Grinsen.

„Wer hat das arrangiert?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Was, Meister Harry Potter, natürlich, Sir.", sagte der Elf stolz.

„Ihr! Du hast ihm geholfen, nicht wahr!", knurrte Albus, als einige Teile des Puzzles sich zusammenfügten.

„Ich tue nur, was der Meister wünscht.", antwortete Dobby, dem Schulleiter einen seltsamen Blick gebend. Nach vorne tretend, nahm er die Hände der gebundenen Männer und nahm sie mit sich, als er die Große Halle verließ.

Sich ungläubig umsehend, fanden Albus und Voldemort sich auf einem Sandstrand stehend wieder, vor einem kleinen Cottage.

„Meister Harry Potter sagt, Sie können hier bleiben, solange Sie möchten. Dobby und Twinky sind glücklich, sich um Sie zu kümmern, Sirs.", sagte Dobby glücklich, auf der Stelle auf- und abhüpfend. Mit einem Schnippen seines Fingers war er weg, zwei geschockte Zauberer zurücklassend.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Albus!", knurrte Voldemort.

„Meine Schuld! Das ist die Schuld von diesem verdammten Harry Potter!", rief Albus wütend. „Wie kann er es wagen? Wie kann er es wagen, mir das anzutun?"

„Es ist das, was du vorhattest, mit ihm zu tun! Du hast ihm doch erst die Idee dazu gegeben!"

„Ich hätte so was nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen, wenn du nicht wärst!", rief Dumbledore, momentan vergessend, mit wem er da sprach.

„Ich! Was habe ich damit zu tun?", fragte Voldemort perplex.

„Du wolltest Harry an dich binden und…"

„Das wollte ich nicht! Ich wollte ihn dieses Halloween endlich töten!", schnappte Voldemort. „Ich hatte den wundervollsten Plan! Idiotensicher dazu! Aber das ist es nicht, was du zu Potter gesagt hast, nicht wahr?", sagte Voldemort, seine roten Augen verengten sich nachdenklich. „Du hast allen erzählt, ich wolle mich mit dem Jungen binden, damit du dasselbe tun konntest, als der einzige Weg der Verteidigung. Und sie hatten den Nerv, mich kaltherzig zu nennen!"

„Ja, nun gut, ich brauchte einen Grund, um Severus und Harry aneinander zu binden. Diese zwei sind so unglaublich dickköpfig die meiste Zeit. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich die beiden dulde.", seufzte Dumbledore mürrisch.

„Weil du sie brauchst.", stellte Voldemort selbstgefällig fest. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe keine Absicht, noch weiter in der Sonne zu stehen. Ich werde herausfinden, was für eine Art Gefängnis Potter für uns arrangiert hat." Und damit machte sich der dunkelste Lord seit Jahrzeiten auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Cottage, dass man ihm gegeben hatte.

Sich besiegt umsehen, seufzte der großartige Albus Dumbledore, ehe er seinem Bindungspartner folgte.

--

Severus und Lucius schafften es kaum aus der Großen Halle heraus, ehe sie hysterisch lachend zusammenbrachen.

„Ha...hast du den A...Ausdruck in ihren Ge...Gesichtern gesehen, als sie er...erkannt haben, was Po...Potter getan hat?", stotterte Lucius, sich schwach gegen Severus lehnend.

„Ich dachte, sie würden auf der Stelle das gesamte Schloss in die Luft jagen!", rief Severus, nach Luft schnappend. „Niemals in einer Million Jahren hätte ich gedacht, dass irgendjemand diese beiden würde austricksen können!"

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass der Junge so ein Slytherin ist!", stimmte Lucius zu, sobald er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Denkst du, er wird wirklich gehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund fände ich es schade, ihn gehen zu sehen.", sagte Severus mit einem nachdenklich Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Sollen wir gehen und ihn finden?"

„Ja.", nickte Severus, sich von der Wand abstoßend. Er hatte keinen Drang danach, hier zu sein, wenn diejenigen, die noch in der Halle waren, es schafften, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Es dauerte etwas, aber mit der Hilfe einiger Hauselfen fanden sie den Jungen, der sie alle ausgespielt hatte, in seinem Turm, packend.

„Gehst du irgendwo hin?", fragte Severus amüsiert.

Harry sah auf und blickte sie scharf an. Entscheidend, dass sie keine Bedrohung darstellten, widmete er sich wieder dem Packen, nicht, dass er noch viel zu packen übrig hätte.

„Wie ich sagte, ich glaube, ich brauche Ferien. Ich nehme an, Sie sind nicht hier, um Rache zu üben, für das, was ich getan habe?", sagte Harry schließlich, als er fertig war.

„Ganz im Gegenteil.", erwiderte Lucius. „Wir sind gekommen, um dir unseren Dank auszusprechen und dir zu einer wirklich gelungenen Rache zu gratulieren. Sehr Slytherin von dir.", fügte er verschlagen hinzu.

„Nun, man tut, was man muss, um in dieser Welt zu überleben.", sagte Harry, gleichgültig spielend. Das war jedoch ruiniert, als er beinahe kindisch fortfuhr: „Das war ziemlich geschickt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, es war sehr... geschickt.", stimmte Severus zu.

„Sagen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, hat Voldemort wirklich geplant, uns aneinander zu binden oder war das etwas, was Dumbledore sich ausgedacht hat, um mich dazu zu kriegen, seinem Plan zuzustimmen?"

„Bitte, nenn mich Lucius. Und nein, ich bin mir solcher Pläne nicht bewusst. Der letzte Plan meines ehemaligen Meisters beinhaltete dich und einen Irrgarten voller Monster. Er hatte ein kleines Halloween-Wiedersehen mit dir geplant, als die Hauptunterhaltung.", sagte Lucius beinahe entschuldigend.

„Huh, hab ich mir schon gedacht.", murmelte Harry.

„Du hast es von Anfang an für einen Scherz gehalten? Aber wie?", fragte Severus. Nicht einmal er war sich sicher gewesen, ob die Bedrohung real war oder nicht.

„Die Wahrheit? Dieser Plan klang nicht nach etwas, dass sich das alte Rotauge ausgedacht hätte. Ich hab mir überlegt, vielleicht hat er ja mal auf Lucius hier gehört.", gab Harry mit einem Grinsen zu. „Aber umso mehr ich darüber nachdachte, umso… falscher, schätze ich… hat es sich angefühlt. Also hab ich mich entschlossen, meine eigenen Pläne zu schmieden. Glücklicherweise für mich, haben sie geklappt."

Lucius und Severus brachen wieder in lautes Lachen aus.

„Ich würde ebenfalls sagen, sie haben funktioniert.", sagte Malfoy, als er wieder sprechen konnte. „Was hast du nun vor? Du musst immer noch deine schulische Ausbildung zu Ende bringen, das weißt du."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich das hier tun kann. Die Dinge werden hier für eine Weile wohl ziemlich verrückt sein. Fudge wird mich jagen. Die Presse wird Interviews verlangen und jetzt, da diese Idee in allen Köpfen ist, werde ich mit Heiratsangeboten und sonst was bombardiert werden.", stellte Harry mürrisch fest.

Severus und Lucius sahen sich an. Der Junge hatte ihnen geholfen, indem er sie von den Meistern hinter diesem Krieg befreit hatte. Es war Zeit, jemand half auch mal dem Jungen.

„Warum kommst du nicht nach Malfoy Manor, bis du dich entschieden hast, was du tun willst?", bot Lucius an. „Die Schutzschilde gehören zu den besten des Landes, niemand wird dich dort belästigen können, außer du willst es."

„Ich weiß nicht.", wand Harry sich, völlig von dem Angebot überrumpelt.

„Ich kenne dich und ich habe bisher auf der anderen Seite des Krieges gestanden, aber der ist nun vorbei. Es ist Zeit für uns alle anzufangen unser Leben neu aufzubauen. Außerdem, es gibt nicht einen lebenden Todesser heutzutage, der dir nicht in seinen Gebeten danken wird. Das Leben mit dem Dunklen Lord war in den letzten Jahren einfach unmöglich. Ein körperloser Geist zu sein hat ihn verändert und das nicht zum Guten. Dumbledore tut mir beinahe leid. Aber nur beinahe."

Harry gab dem Blonden einen harten Blick. Zu Snape sehend, versuchte er herauszufinden, was er sagen sollte. Das Angebot war großzügig. Und ausgehend von den Regeln der Gastfreundschaft konnte Lucius ihm nicht schaden, solange er ein Gast auf dem Manor war.

„Nun gut, ich akzeptiere!", stimmte Harry zu und hielt Malfoy seine Hand hin. Er würde das sehr wahrscheinlich bedauern, aber zum Teufel damit. Was war das Leben schon ohne ein wenig Aufregung?

**Ende**

* * *

sooo... und jetzt will ich Kommentare dazu! _lach_

könnt ihr vllt jetzt verstehen, warum ich euch dieses Prachtstück nicht vorenthalten konnte? _g_

glg, wölfin


End file.
